


Angel by Black Crystall Draygon

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley does not like to cuddle. (Written from the following prompts: demon, cuddle, confused, safety.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel by Black Crystall Draygon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Angel by Black Crystall Draygon

Summary: Crowley does not like to cuddle. (Written from the following prompts: demon, cuddle, confused, safety.)  
Categories: Slash Fanfic Characters:  Aziraphale, Crowley  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  Slash (explicit)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1999 Read: 148  
Published: 03 Jul 2007 Updated: 03 Jul 2007

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.

 

* * *

 

Crowley did not like to cuddle; it was a fact they had established early on in their tenuous and erratic relationship, and one that occasionally bothered Aziraphale. However, he consoled himself by thinking that the demon would roll over and turn his back on whoever he was in bed with, not just the angel, and it was nothing personal when he wriggled away from Aziraphale’s arm as he tried to wrap it around him. Nor was it anything to be upset about when he woke up in bed alone, and heard nothing from Crowley for the next few days.

It was with considerable confusion, therefore, that the angel woke with Crowley’s head on his shoulder. The demon had practically wrapped himself around Aziraphale in the night and was now lying half on top of him, an arm and a leg draped over his body. He squirmed under Crowley, but the demon simply made a small noise in the back of his throat and hugged Aziraphale tighter. The angel gave in, simply raising his free – if slightly numb from Crowley’s weight – hand and resting it on the demon’s shoulder.

When Crowley finally awoke, sunlight was streaming in through the shutters, painting golden tiger-stripes on the wall, and Aziraphale was still confused. Crowley raised his head and yawned widely then looked down at Aziraphale. After a few seconds, he smiled. The angel blinked up at him. “Crowley? Are you feeling all right?”

Crowley’s smile turned into a frown. “Good morning to you too.”

Aziraphale smiled and squirmed his other hand free to gently stroke a curl from Crowley’s forehead. “No, my dear, it’s just that you’re not normally so …”

The angel gestured vaguely. Crowley’s frown deepened. “I didn’t think you’d _complain_.”

He started to pull away, but Aziraphale was quicker, wrapping both arms around his torso and dragging him back down to his chest. “I’m not complaining …”

Crowley wasn’t looking at him. “If it bothers you –”

Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair, combing his fingers through it and allowing them to stray onto his neck. Crowley shivered. “It does _not_ bother me, my dear. It bothered me more when you weren’t as –”

“So it’s all right?” Crowley asked quickly, cutting the angel off. Aziraphale nodded, still rather confused by the demon’s strange behaviour. But he still looked ready to run if Aziraphale let him, so the angel decided that reassurance was in order.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Crowley shrugged, shifting position again and turning his head so that he could press his face into Aziraphale’s neck. They were still for a while, Aziraphale absently running his fingers up and down Crowley’s spine. The demon shifted uncomfortably another couple of times as Aziraphale paused as the pressure points on his back, but eventually relaxed and stopped moving.

The light on the walls crawled around the room, slowly turning from orange to white as the sun rose higher. Aziraphale let his mind wander, settling into a doze as he stroked gentle fingers over Crowley’s skin, listening to the demon’s sighs. Eventually, Crowley broke the silence, murmuring something Aziraphale couldn’t quite make out before he bit down sharply on his earlobe.

Aziraphale yelped, his eyes snapping open as he turned his head to look at Crowley. The demon’s slitted pupils had dilated so far that they looked almost circular – almost human – and Aziraphale could see the hunger in them. Crowley twisted his body and Aziraphale gasped as he pressed himself against the angel’s thigh.

Crowley leant closer, his tongue flickering out against his lips and then rasping along the angel’s jawline. Aziraphale wriggled awkwardly underneath him. “Crowley, no – it’s – my dear, it’s almost noon, and – oh, honestly – Crowley!”

The demon ignored him, rolling further on top of him instead and rolling his hips down into Aziraphale’s. Despite himself, the angel could feel his traitorous body reacting as Crowley’s hands ran down his sides to squeeze his hips.

“Crowley, please!” Aziraphale whined, trying his best to sound reproachful and failing miserably; Crowley was rubbing a thumb over one of the angel’s hipbones, making his breath catch in his throat. Crowley hummed as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder, starting to tug at the angel’s hips, demanding movement.

Aziraphale gave in once more, thrusting upwards just as Crowley jerked his hips down. It was worth it to hear Crowley’s breath catch and then feel his sigh against the angel’s skin.

“’S nicssse,” Crowley hissed, his whole body trembling as Aziraphale pushed his knee up between the demon’s thighs. The angel’s fingers skittered down Crowley’s body, pausing at his hips to pull him closer then continuing to squeeze his arse. Crowley gasped, lowering his forehead to the angel’s shoulder.

Aziraphale turned his head and nuzzled into Crowley’s hair, muttering all the things Crowley protested to hearing at any other time. Now they made him squirm deliciously against Aziraphale, spreading his legs and whimpering as he tried to get even closer. After a minute, Crowley turned his head and their eyes locked. Aziraphale hooked his fingers around the back of Crowley’s head and pressed into a kiss.

Crowley whined and clutched at Aziraphale’s shoulders as the angel teased his mouth open. Crowley then took advantage of his position on top of the angel and rolled slightly. Aziraphale gasped as one of Crowley’s sharp hipbones ground against him and Crowley shoved his tongue into his mouth. Aziraphale groaned as Crowley’s tongue explored familiar territory, twining with his own, sending sparks of pleasure to his brain. He arched against the demon’s body and felt him smirk.

“Azssssssiraphale,” Crowley growled as he pulled back, lifting himself away from the angel’s body. He smiled up at Crowley, lifting his other arm so that his hands were clasped around the back of the demon’s neck. Crowley’s eyes half-closed as Aziraphale’s fingers brushed into the hair at the base of his skull.

“What do you want?” Aziraphale murmured as his fingers shifted onto Crowley’s shoulders, tracing patterns against his skin. Crowley’s eyes burned into Aziraphale’s, smouldering with pent up need and desire and something he didn’t dare place. Then Crowley’s breath hitched and his chin dropped to his chest and Aziraphale knew that he needed to do something _right now_.

He took hold of the demon’s smoulders and tugged; Crowley resisted for a moment, then his arms gave way and he fell onto Aziraphale’s chest. The angel carefully rolled them both over so that their positions were reversed, and pulled himself out of Crowley’s arms. He whimpered. “’Zssssi’phale?”

Aziraphale smiled and Crowley's head fell back against the pillows, his eyes fluttering closed. Crowley was half incoherent, his breath coming in desperate pants, whimpers and gasps of pleasure escaping from his lips as his hips jerked urgently against the angel’s. He especially loved Crowley like this – when he was unable to protest or complain or be his usual, guarded self – when he became as easy to read as a children’s book, and Aziraphale didn’t have to second-guess him.

Slowly, Aziraphale made his way down Crowley’s body, pausing at his pleasure points to suck and lick and make the demon writhe under him. He splayed one hand on the flat plane of Crowley’s stomach as he traced over one of his hipbones with a thumb, following the curve and then continuing it further down – excruciatingly slow – until he reached the base of Crowley’s erection.

The demon gasped and Aziraphale smiled again, sliding his hand down to Crowley’s hip to hold him still. He licked his lips almost nervously and glanced up. Crowley’s fingers were fisted in the sheets and his whole body trembled with built up tension. Aziraphale licked his lips again and bent his head.

Crowley yelped and gasped and squirmed, his hips bucking against Aziraphale’s firm hold. His right hand released the covers to grab at the angel’s hair as he sucked and licked and tasted, bringing Crowley closer to the edge and then sending him plummeting over in a rush of ecstasy.

When Crowley had collected himself again, he opened his eyes to find Aziraphale lying at his side, watching him. He glanced downwards, his eyes still half-lidded. His words came out as a low, slurring hiss when he spoke. “Want me to do sssomething about that?”

Aziraphale blushed scarlet and looked away. Crowley grinned slowly as he rolled onto his side and reached down to touch the angel. Aziraphale’s breath caught as Crowley’s fingers trailed over his hardened flesh, teasing, torturing, feather light – and then he was begging, and Crowley loved how he could reduce the angel to nothing but broken, desperate syllables. Aziraphale’s fingers clutched at the demon’s shoulders and arms, trying to press closer, trying to find more friction, and then Crowley leant in as if to kiss him and breathed, “Angel …” against his lips and it was too much.

Crowley pulled him close while he was still shuddering and whimpering, looping one arm around his waist and sliding the other under his neck and around his shoulders. Aziraphale sighed and snuggled closer, pushing the demon until he was on his back again. Crowley made a small noise of protest as Aziraphale threw an arm and a leg over his body, subconsciously mirroring the way Crowley had pinned him the night before.

The demon closed his eyes and pulled his arm free to wrap it around the angel and nuzzle into his hair. Aziraphale huffed a breathless laugh against Crowley’s neck and then raised his head and kissed him. When they parted, Crowley sighed deeply and rested his head back on the pillows, feeling relaxed and comfortable.

After a minute, Aziraphale shifted and looked up at Crowley. The demon felt his gaze and slowly opened one eye, then raised his eyebrows. Aziraphale bit his lip. “Is this … all right?”

Crowley frowned at him. “Uh … yes?”

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed. Crowley was still looking at him strangely. He took a deep breath. “You’re sure? Because I thought maybe … because you never used to let me …”

Crowley looked away, and Aziraphale heard him swallow hard. The demon’s tongue flickered out against his dry lips and he coughed. “Yeah, well … Look, do you want me to go? So you can – I don’t know – do whatever it is you do all day in that shop?”

Aziraphale stared at him as if he had gone insane right before his eyes. “Crowley, you – no, my dear, I do not want you to go! It’s not often I get to … to hold you, and I’d like to enjoy it while you let me, thank you.”

Crowley laughed as the angel’s limbs tightened around him, stopping him from getting up even if he had wanted to. He pulled Aziraphale closer and murmured, “I suppose I’ll stay, then …”

Aziraphale kissed the demon’s neck as a reassuring reply to his almost-question. One of Crowley’s hands started trailing up and down his side in a motion intended to soothe rather than to arouse and he sighed contentedly. Curled around Crowley, encircled by the demon’s arms, he knew he ought to feel vulnerable, but instead there was a sense of safety Aziraphale had not felt since Eden – a completeness that had not been there since a time before he could remember.

When Crowley plucked up the courage to speak again, a long while later, to say something Aziraphale already knew, he didn’t need to wonder if the demon felt the same.

_End_   


 

 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=337>


End file.
